


ГП и ДС. Глава 37

by wild_water



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Resurrection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_water/pseuds/wild_water
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Утро после Битвы за Хогвартс. <br/>Гарри встречает незнакомца у Белой гробницы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ГП и ДС. Глава 37

Накинув плащ невидимку, Гарри выскользнул из дверей замка. Постепенно празднество затухало, замок затихал, готовясь к дням скорби и восстановления. Пока его не хватились, Гарри торопился незаметно вернуть Старшую палочку туда, откуда ее забрал Риддл и где она должна теперь остаться навечно.   
  
Кто-то стоял около Белой гробницы. Черный плащ с капюшоном полностью скрывал фигуру, но от нее столь сильно веяло могильным холодом, что Гарри не сомневался ни секунды.   
\- Экспекто Патронум!   
Однако вместо того, чтобы атаковать дементора, серебристый олень встал между Гарри и существом. Оно повернулось, и на Гарри из-под капюшона взглянули белые глазницы черепа…   
\- Ну, здравствуй, Гарри, – голос существа шелестел как сухая листва.   
\- Кто вы?   
\- Не узнаешь? А ведь ты столько раз смотрел мне в глаза и даже побывал у меня в гостях. Некоторые зовут меня Проводником.   
  
От фигуры в капюшоне все еще веяло леденящим душу ужасом. Но сквозь этот ужас, как бы позади него ощущались благостное спокойствие и безмятежность. Этот покой звал, манил, затягивал, напевая свою вечную колыбельную.   
\- Смерть? Ты решила придти за мной сейчас? – возможность умереть вот так, внезапно, после только что одержанной победы, на пороге мирной, спокойной жизни резанула по сознанию и неожиданно вызвала жжение в глазах.   
\- Нет. У меня к тебе дело. Я впервые встречаю мага, готового добровольно отказаться от моих Даров. Ты ведь решил похоронить здесь Старшую палочку? И потерял Камень Воскрешения где-то в лесу? А ты не согласился бы вернуть их мне?   
\- А что вы с ними намерены сделать?   
\- Не все ли тебе равно? Я их уничтожу. Людям они не принесли пользы, ибо никто не смог распорядится ими правильно.   
\- Держите, – Гарри протянул палочку собеседнику.   
Смерть легко переломила палочку пополам, потом, разломав еще на несколько частей, потерла их между костьми ладоней. И через мгновение на землю упали мелкие щепки.   
  
\- Теперь камень.   
– Он, как вы сами сказали, потерян в лесу.   
\- Ты волшебник или кто?   
Гарри ухмыльнулся, услышав столь знакомую фразу, и, улыбаясь, произнес:   
\- Акцио Камень Воскрешения.   
\- Вот, - поймав подлетевший через мгновение черный кристалл, Гарри передал его Смерти.   
Смерть сжала камень в руке, и тот мгновенно раскрошился в песок, просыпавшийся сквозь костяные пальцы.   
  
\- Я вознагражу тебя. Два Дара – две души. Я верну двух человек по твоему выбору.   
\- Любых? – шепотом спросил Гарри. От возможности вернуть родителей перехватило дыхание.   
\- Нет. Только погибших сегодня.   
\- Тонкс и Люпин.   
\- Ты уверен? Почему именно они, а не кто-нибудь из детей, тот маленький с фотоаппаратом, например.   
\- У них есть сын, который не должен расти сиротой. И раз уж я вынужден выбрать только двух из десятков… Пусть это эгоистично, но я люблю их, а они любят меня…   
\- Ну что ж. Ты выбрал.   
\- Подождите. А они будут нормальными? Ну... то есть... не зомби или что-то подобное?   
\- Столь же нормальными, как ты, или любой, побывавший у меня в гостях, - Смерть явно была оскорблена подозрением. - Я всегда честна, Гарри.   
\- Извините. И спасибо.   
\- До свидания, Гарри Поттер. Мальчик-Который-Выжил-Дважды, – ухмыльнулась Смерть.   
  
  
\- Постойте, - Гарри судорожно сжимал в руке серебристую ткань. Перед его глазами стояло опрокинутое, потерянное лицо Джорджа.   
\- Фреда, - проговорил Гарри, решительно протягивая плащ.   
\- Ты хорошо подумал? Это - защита твоя и твоей семьи. А у вас будет много врагов.   
\- Все равно. Фреда.   
\- Ты очень необычный маг. Я редко встречала людей, подобных тебе. Ну что ж, будь по-твоему, - Смерть, оскалившись в улыбке, забрала свой третий Дар.   
Гарри отвернулся. Смотреть на уничтожение плаща было свыше его сил. Сзади раздался тихий шорох и пронизывающий холод, обозначавший присутствие Смерти, исчез.   
  
Гарри продолжал смотреть на освещенный утренним солнцем Хогвартс. На душе было спокойно, легко и пусто, как после успешной сдачи экзамена.   
\- Гарри! Гарри! Они живы! Ты слышишь, они ЖИВЫ! – от замка, задыхаясь от крика, неслась Гермиона.   
– Фред, Люпин и Тонкс… Они очнулись, представляешь. Фред, Тонкс и Люпин... Они живы, живы! - Гермиона обняла Гарри и разрыдалась, беспрестанно повторяя – Они живы, живы…   
\- Ну, все же хорошо, успокойся, они живы, я понял. Идем быстрей в замок, - Гарри мягко отстранил подругу.   
  
Она было повернулась, чтобы направится с ним обратно к замку, как вдруг снова взглянула на основание Белой гробницы.   
\- Гарри, ты опять его уронил.   
На земле, мягко сияя серебристой тканью, лежал плащ-невидимка.

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на Фест «Живее всех живых» на Снарри-форуме


End file.
